


Colors

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [39]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Joe explains synesthesia to Zedaph.





	Colors

"I'm not sure about this..." Zedaph ripped the corners of his paper.

"I believe in you Zedaph. The first poem is always the hardest," Joe encouraged from the audience.

Zed stepped onto the stage of the musical defense building, smiling thinly as his only audience member gave him a thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced at his paper, then looked up. "Many words and phrases, are at hand for our use, a wide spectrum of feelings, can freely be let loose." He sighed shakily and smiled as Joe clapped loudly.

"Stunning! Like a beautiful painting of autumn leaves blowing away, just like our fears when we write poems!"

Zed hopped off the stage with a grin. "I wish writing poetry came as easily to me as it does for you. You always have such beautiful words! My poems are really short."

"Well, it's easier when you have synesthesia, but you can get better with practice!"

"Syne-what now?" Zed blinked.

Joe just chuckled. "Have I never told you? I have something called synesthesia: certain things stimulate typically unrelated senses. It's different for everyone, but I have color-word synesthesia. Words have different colors, so writing poems is like painting a picture!" Joe explained patiently.

Zed ran a hand through his hair. "So, when I say 'table' it looks like a color?"

"Yeah. Table is a burnt orange color."

"Weird! What about 'book'?"

"Rich red, which is nice, because I talk about books a lot!" Joe laughed. "Any more questions?"

Zed leaned in quietly. "What's the ugliest color?"

"Hmm... paper towels are green and water is yellow, almost white. When you get damp paper towels, it's just-" Joe shuddered. "Disgusting."

"Huh. Do you like having syth... synthetic?" Zed hesitated.

"Synesthesia. And overall yes, I quite like it! It's unique, and makes writing my poems a lot more natural."

"You can say that again! It's gonna be hard to learn how to write poems like you... I guess you'll always be the master!" Zed laughed.

"Yeah, but don't count yourself out too fast. I promise I'll help you, as long as you have the desire to learn," Joe offered with a smile.

"Thanks for everything, Joe!" Zed wrapped him in a tight hug. "Night!"

"Goodnight, my protegé!"


End file.
